


Ruina Imperii

by MySweetSui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Historical Fantasy, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: A short story, how it is not worth messing with forces that we can not control. Inspired by the Sabatonu song, a variation on how the Swedes lost their last great absolute ruler.Translation of my old fanfik for english.I have no beta-reader.





	Ruina Imperii

_Dreams are seldom shuttered, by a bullet in the dark._

_Rulers come and rulers go, will our kingdom fall apart?_

_(Long Life the King – Sabaton)_

There are few things, that Norway hates, more than Danish supremacy (although he was perfectly aware of how much hypocrisy he was in the past with what he said and in what he did in the old ages). One of those things, the worst one, was to treat him, as if he couldn’t stand for himself.

He was able to forgive Sweden a lot. Departure from the Kalmar Union – somehow endured it, even the abduction of innocent Finland, eternal conflicts with Denmark. He was also able to forgive the attacks on his lands and that he knew, that this was another way to tricked Denmark to another fight. Both, he and Sweden, would learn after years, that this was also the most effective way to get Denmark mad, hit him in his most tender point.

He couldn’t forgive Sweden for what had just fallen from his mouth. From the whole Swedish argument in his memory stuck just this one sentence:

“ _Norway must be helped.”_

He didn’t see like Finland, with the expression of the imminent destruction of the Swedish empire, shook his head. Norway did not see it, did not hear as the whispering conversation between Iceland and Greenland silenced, as if it were cut with a sword. He did not hear Denmark snort.

"If Nor will need help," the Dane snarled, "He has me.”

Norway didn’t even feel the man embrace him, with his arm around his waist, pulling Nor toward him. His mind still knocked the words of Sweden, words he could not accept or allow himself to agree with.

"True, sweethea..." Denmark muttered in his ear. However, the elbow, accurately stuck in the side of the lover, closed his mouth as quickly as painfully. Even if Dan would like to finish, the cold, stone-like face of Norway, stops his from mindless snapping his tongue.

Norway stood up, just got up and left. The chamber door was quiet, but the breeze of the freezing wind slammed shut behind him.

Negotiations have been broken.

*

_Ambition och en strikt religion_

_Drev svensken uti krig_

_Hårda tider..._

*

He knew, that what he was doing seemed to be the darkest of magical arts. It was no longer just ordinary sorcery. Even the first gods of their people didn’t approve of such practices.

In his mind, he was begging not only for Odin but for all, whom he could summon by name, that they would forgive the raising of a hand for a brother.

But he asked for it himself. He will prove, that he does not need help or care. That he can handle himself...

A whispered spell, so secret and ancient, that he should not remember them anymore. He should abandon them forever. Whispered in a language, that almost no one knew...

With the stone expression on his face, he could see eyes staring at him, black as an ancient abyss, from which the first gods were born. He didn’t move, even when the pink lips parted in a smile, revealing teeth, sharp like daggers.

“What do you want, human...?” tore the dead silence of the deepest dungeons in the Fredriksten.

*

"I don’t like it," Tino sighed, settling himself comfortably in the big leather chair in the Sweden’s office.

“Hm...?” the man murmured, looking up from the documents at smaller nation. He cleared his throat. “Why?” He asked quietly. The Fin bit his lips lightly.

"That boy," he said quietly.

“Kalle’s lo...” he fell silent for a moment, looking for the right word. “Comrade of the king? Ond Spådom?”

Tino shuddered. He winced, nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. He, the Fin, who seemed not to be afraid of anything, showed anxiety and Berwald couldn’t not notice, but also couldn’t ignore that. He has never seen that for few centuries, they know each other.

"Even the name is sinister," Tino whispered. “It will end badly...” he added, as if he was afraid to say these words out loud, as if they were a _bad omen_. Sweden was silent for a moment.

"I will speak with Karl," he promised, though he had the impression, that it wouldn’t change anything. He, like Tino, couldn’t inspire confidence in the new royal favorite, who came out of nowhere.

*

Fredrikshald, Norway, 1718

Dark eyes watched his every move with a strange twinkle. Karl XII of Sweden, so pleased with his new friend, felt uncomfortable in his presence for the first time. And yet they spent so many nights and days, enjoying each other company, making plans for the bright future and the power of the unstoppable Swedish empire.

Now, among the stone walls of the Norwegian fortress, he began to feel not only the fascination of young lover. In his heart slowly anxiety began to whirl.

“Are you afraid of something, sir?” the boy whispered, his velvet voice so near to Kalle’s ear. There was a smile on his lips. Innocent and charming, as if he would lull all Karl's fears.

“What should I be afraid of?” the ruler answered quietly, when the boy from nowhere had buried himself in his side. He felt now, that he was not only the most powerful king of Sweden, but also the greatest ruler of the world.

Although Karl didn’t believe in great feelings in boy’s heart, it was nice to have him by his side. He was sure that the young man, the son of a poor nobleman from the northern parts of the country, forgotten by God and people, counts on a quick promotion and getting a position through the royal’s bed. A young body, with a sharp mind and desire to make king’s evenings more pleasant was nice change after long days spend with old and boring advisers and generals. So he was able to turn a blind eye to the fact, that he didn’t believe in the honesty of the boy's feelings.

“Close your eyes. I've got a surprise” broke him from his thoughts.”And don’t move.”

Karl was counting on a kiss, maybe a little thing, that in the boy's estimation proof of his feelings...

Under the eyelids of the ruler flames erupted in red. Before he fell to the ground, to his ears came only…

_Svea stormaktstid till ända…_

Like he let Karl stand there, for one reason… As if the boy knew, that the stray bullet would fly right there, exactly then…

*

A few hours later

It was supposed to be just a routine rounds. To the ears of the two guards have not yet reached the news of the search for the missing king.

When they found him, the body of Swede Meteor had not yet cooled down. In the skull of the ruler, it was impossible not to notice the gaping hole over his ear and a puddle of blood on the stone floor. No one has seen the royal favorite Ond Spådom ever again. Just as he appeared, he disappeared in dark.

Blame was dumped on the stray bullet. If there were bolder, they whispered about the Norwegian conspiracy.

*

Kiel, January 14th, 1814

Denmark listened. He could not believe what Norway was saying. But why should he lie?

The cell, where Denmark spent the last few days, weren’t windows. Norway came to him a few minutes after midnight, now it might as well have dawned.

“You didn’t ask, what he wanted in return?” Dan's voice was calm, as if reconciled with defeat. As if nothing worse could meet him. Especially after what Norway had just told him, what he admitted he did. Denmark, if he could, would like to release his friend and lover from the feeling of guilt that had to oppress him from the death of the last great ruler of Sweden. He only laughed, because the rumors about the Norwegian intervention in the fall of the Swedish power were confirmed in a certain way.

"I'm supposed to find out... at the right time," Lukas whispers, in his voice there was something different that Denmark had never heard. Fear. Norway showed fear for the first time in forever.

"Hey, they wouldn’t kill me, even if they’ll try" he smirked ironically. In his eyes Nor could see something, that made him believe, that if he knew, what would happen, he would have preferred death.

"One more word and I hit your fa..." He only snorted angrily, as the cell door opened. Denmark's features changed dramatically. Although he hated Sweden with all his heart at the moment, it seemed that no one could hated him more, than Sweden hated himself. The pale face of his old brother, and his eyes, flushed with tears, heralded by a disaster, that he couldn’t expect in the worst nightmares. Only Russia, standing behind them, seemed pleased. There was no Finland there, even if he never leaves Sweden’s side.

Norway jumped up, sweeping the prison floor with his coat.

"The Kingdom of Norway, you will come with me now ..." Sweden’s voice lost all emotions. He sounded as if he no longer had tears. And Norway seemed, that behind his back for a moment, for a split second, he saw a face with eyes like an ancient abyss.

"Ond spådom," suddenly Denmark said in a grave voice. Bad fortune. 


End file.
